


Warm and Snowy

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Magical Stocking Stuffers (2014) [15]
Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gift Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For: valerie_jackson</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm and Snowy

**Warm and Snowy**

**For:** valerie_jackson

**Fandom:** Reign

**Characters/Pairings:** Bash/Kenna

**Prompt:** Walking in the snow

**Word count:** 217

 

“Come walk with me. It’s snowing.” Kenna pulled at Bash's hand.

“I need to go over the reports from incidents around the Kingdom for Francis.” Bash looked apologetic. He went back to the reports on the table.

“It’s the first snowfall of the season. Bash, that can wait twenty minutes. Get your cloak.” Kenna said in her ‘I'm your wife’ voice.

Bash sighed. He did as he was told and shortly they were walking among the snowflakes.

“Isn't it beautiful?” Kenna squeezed his air.

Bash smiled. “Yes and thank you.”

“For what?” Kenna looked up at him, confused.

“For getting me out of that dreary castle.” Bash looked around. “I miss being out and about.”

“Then you should talk to Francis.” Kenna said. “You could ask him to give us our own place as well.”

“About that.” Bash started. “There will be something soon for us.”

“I hope it has lots of paths to walk in the snow and the sunshine.” Kenna smiled and snuggled close to him.

“I certainly hope we will do more than just a lot of walking.” Bash chuckled.

Kenna smacked his arm playfully. “I'm cold now. Let's go inside.”

“That was quick.” Bash grinned.

“But the warming up part won't be.” Kenna grabbed his hand and pulled him along to the castle.

 


End file.
